Spider Webs
by Lady Andromeda Black
Summary: Leaving the youngest Weasley brother behind, Haylee breaks the mold that Dumbledore set by following Fred and George to see Lee Jordan's tarantula- a change that has unexpected consequences for the Wizarding world. Girl-Who-Lived story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing the characters and settings created by J.K. Rowling. This is an AU story in that Harry James Potter was born a girl, other changes will be revealed as the story continues. Also, this story though not directly influenced by, is very similar at first to Koinaka's _Adventures in Witchcraft and Wizardry_. I am also not from Britain, and so stuck with the American version of various words.

* * *

Haylee Ophelia Potter was an ordinary girl- at least according to the Dursley family of Number Four Privet Drive. They weren't the sort to allow her to indulge in the imaginative aspects of being a child, as they were of the belief that the least she was exposed to weird ideas the less of a chance she'd reveal her parents freakish talents.

However Haylee Potter wasn't content with this sort of childhood and was proud to say that she defied- in secret- every last one of the tenets to a peaceful life in the Dursley household. She read widely, including such books that would have given her Aunt Petunia a heart attack had she known. And Haylee was pleased to discover that she was not an ordinary girl- thank you very much, having found evidence of a secret society just shy of her ninth birthday when her Aunt had taken her over to Mrs. Abbott's for piano lessons with her daughter. She kept this knowledge a secret- because neither Mrs. Abbott nor her daughter seemed inclined to share, and she knew without a doubt that her Aunt Petunia would have a fit were this knowledge to be discovered, and so it remained a secret, though Petunia must of known anyway, because afterward she was banned from associating with her daughter and had to find a new piano instructor.

The result of her secret knowledge would come to head on this morning, the day of her 11th birthday, which her Aunt Petunia intended to celebrate by inviting the whole neighborhood and then some to the party. As it was her birthday, she was dressed in a hideous concoction that she'd never have picked out on her own, and forced to stay inside for fear that her tomboyish ways would make a mess of the dress. To occupy her time until her birthday, she was cleaning her room and insuring that all her contraband was hidden under the convenient loose floorboard that resided beneath her bed.

Her musings were interrupted with a screech from Aunt Petunia letting her know that the start of her party was imminent and that she had best get down here to answer the door when the guests began arriving. Bounding down the stairs, despite the fact that there was still an hour and a half to wait, she bid her Aunt Petunia good afternoon. Just then the doorbell ring.

"Well, go answer the door to your guest!" Petunia said.

Not in the mood for an irate Petunia, Haylee did as she was told, and when she opened the door a person whom she had never before met in her life was on the other side. He was a short man, almost ridiculously short, and looked to be dressed in the same costume that she had seen once in Mrs. Abbott's living room.

"Who are you?" Haylee inquired, wondering why some member of the secret society was so clearly showing his affiliation to the rest of the world.

"I am Professor Flitwick and am here to deliver your acceptance letter. Professor Dumbledore felt that with your muggle-raised status it would be the best course to reintroduce you to the world in which you were born." Muggle? What an odd word, but curiosity was soon replaced with elation. She would finally discover just what that secret society was, and what's more, it appears that her parents were part of it! She had always wanted to know more about her parents- but though Petunia was on good terms with Haylee, her mother and aunt had clearly not parted well, and she had heard about her mother no more than a handful of times and had seen only one picture, enough to know that she had inherited her mom's hair, eyes, and cheekbones, but that she inherited most of her looks from whoever her father had been.

"Haylee! Stop lingering at the door and bring the guest into the parlor!" Petunia said as she entered the room. She stopped short as she saw the man in the door, and with a heavy sigh invited him in.

"I suppose you are here to invite Haylee to that school." Aunt Petunia said, leaving Haylee confused as to how Petunia knew this man, and what school was she talking about? She already knew about her acceptance to St. Teresa's.

"Yes, madam, Miss Potter's name has been down since her birth. Professor Dumbledore sent me largely to insure that things ran smoothly." Professor Flitwick replied.

"I take it that the Headmaster remembers that I don't care for that world then?"

"Indeed, and knowing your distaste for the world that took your sister, also told me to help collect Miss Potter's school supplies and inform her of some recent history."

At this Haylee spoke up. "Recent events? School supplies? Aunt Petunia what's going on?" Petunia sighed and looked to the short man to explain the details.

"You Miss Potter, are a witch. And I was sent to ensure a smooth transition back into the world of your birth, as well as to personally deliver your Hogwarts acceptance letter." Here he paused to hand Haylee a thick envelope made of some unusual paper. "The school is one of the best in Europe, and trains young witch and wizards from all over Britain to control and shape their talents to the best of their ability. It's the school your parents attended, and both were in Gryffindor, though I daresay your mother was almost a Ravenclaw, and she quite excelled in Charms, though your father favored Transfiguration."

"What subject do you teach sir?"

"I teach Charms and am the Head of Ravenclaw House. Your mother was a favorite student of mine, even offered her a Charms apprenticeship, and but for the war I think she would have accepted."

At this Petunia chimed in, "When I took you in, the war had just ended and I swore that I'd put a stop to this nonsense. You'd be a normal, sensible girl without such thoughts of magic and whatnot in your head. It seems that I failed, and that you will be attending after all. I should of known that I couldn't take the magic out of a daughter of two such people. Since I have no choice in the matter, we shall endeavor to keep this as peaceful and quite as possible, that means that no word of this is to reach your Uncle, he believes that you will be attending St. Teresa's and that's what he will continue to think. You will keep your supplies hidden and do your parents and me proud."

"Indeed Miss Potter, and you shall be quite an excellent witch if your parents are anything to go by. While we are in Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping center, I shall tell you about the world in which your parents lived, and that you are reentering. Now, I'm sure you're Aunt has some things to say."

"You'll get your school supplies so as to not keep the professor waiting, and then you will get back here in time for the party. We'll just have to give everyone an excuse for why it was pushed back a couple of hours. Why don't you go change into some other clothes?" At that, Haylee went upstairs to get out of her dress.

Several minutes later, Haylee came down the stairs in a noticeably less frilly skirt and blouse, appearing impatient to get going. "What about money Aunt Petunia?" Again, Petunia looked to Professor Flitwick to answer.

"Not to worry Miss Potter, your family is quite wealthy by our standards. We'll make a stop at the Wizarding Bank." Professor Flitwick put in. "Your parents left a trust there to see you through until the age of majority, which is 17."

"How are we to get to there? Is there a magical way of travel?"

"There is indeed, we shall be getting there via apparition, in your case side-along, which is a magic you will learn when you are in your sixth year, and will legally be able to perform at 17. We'll side-along just outside of the Leaky Cauldron, so you can note where it is for future reference. Say goodbye to your Aunt, and when you are ready to go, just grab my arm."

"I shall see you later Aunt Petunia."

"See you later. And see that your supplies stay hidden when you return." With that, Professor Flitwick and Haylee disappeared from the parlor of Number Four Privet Drive


	2. Rejoining the Wizarding World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, all places and people recognizable belong to J.K. Rowling and various others. Anything you see unusual is my idea, but again not mine. My story still bears similarities to Koinaka's_ Adventures in Witchcraft and Wizardry_, a very good story. Enjoy the story!

* * *

She reappeared next to Professor Flitwick inside an alley in London, "The entrance to the alley is within the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road. We've apparated here, instead of into the pub, so you have a reference for future trips." With that, they stepped out of the alley and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

The building didn't look like much, and curiously, the people on the street seemed to not even notice its existence, their eyes passing right over it to the two shops on the other side of it. "The place is spelled with muggle-repelling charms to keep muggles from entering." Professor Flitwick said, noticing the curious look on Haylee's face. As he said that, they entered the pub and were stopped by a man at the bar. "Ah, good, with your hairstyle, no one will notice the scar. It'll prevent you from getting too much attention until I explain it all."

"Explain what sir?"

"In good time Miss Potter, we'll get your supplies and I'll explain on the way. Best not to do so now or we'll attract attention."

"Filius!" the barkeep shouted. "Ah, taking a muggle-born into the Alley, eh?"

"Indeed Tom. It's the last one for me. Minerva's taking the rest after this one."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Enjoy the Alley miss!"

Leaving the pub, they came to a courtyard with a brick wall at the end. Wondering how they were going to get to the Alley in what was clearly a dead end, she looked curiously to the Professor.

"Now pay attention Miss Potter, to get into the alley you need to tap the bricks like so," as he was speaking he tapped the bricks in a peculiar pattern, "It's three up and two across." He said as finished the pattern and the Alley emerged as the brick wall disappeared. Her first glimpse of the Alley showed a wondrous selection of shops selling everything from pickled slugs to telescopes and owls. At the very end of the Alley, she could see a building made of white marble towering over all the rest.

"At the end is the wizarding bank, Gringotts- its run by goblins and is where most people keep their money. We'll head there first and get you enough money for your supplies and perhaps some pocket money for if you happen to befriend some older years."

As they walked through the Alley, Haylee was hard pressed to take in everything at once, and turned every which way to take in the sites. At one unpleasant looking store she heard a red-haired matron complaining about the price of dragon liver, "Seventeen sickles an ounce!" When they finally reached the bank, Professor Flitwick stopped with a word of advice. "Here's your key, goblins take better to those who handle their own affairs and to those who are polite. I'll be there, but merely state your name and that you would like to make a withdrawal from your vault." At this Haylee nodded, and marched over to the first available teller.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault please."

"Name and key?"

"Haylee Potter. And here it is sir."

"Griphook will take you to your vault! Griphook!"

Haylee looked to Professor Flitwick who waved her off and told her he'd stay in the lobby. So she followed Griphook down to the entrance to the vaults and got in the cart at his hand gesture. On the way down, Griphook explained the money system at her insistence and confirmed what Flitwick had told her earlier. Arriving at the vault, number 687 she noticed, she handed her key to Griphook at his bidding "Key please!"

The vault door opened with a bit of smoke coming out, she headed into her vault and withdrew a pile of money that Griphook said should be enough for her expenses and a bit more. She then climbed back into the cart and they went back to the surface where she found Professor Flitwick waiting.

* * *

Her shopping trip went by quickly. Though she did linger in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in order to purchase some robes that were not part of the uniform. While being fitted she met a boy by the name of Nott, who like her was also a first year Hogwarts student, though he was an unpleasant sort. When she was done, she returned outside to Professor Flitwick, who had retrieved her Potions supplies and telescope, in addition to a cage with a snowy owl that he told her was her birthday present.

With a quick stop to pick up parchment, quills, and ink, she then headed over to the bookstore to get her school books. Being new to the world, she got her first year set, and at the advice of Professor Flitwick she picked up _Hogwarts: a History_, _A Muggleborn's Guide to the Wizarding World_, _Nature's Nobility: a Wizarding Genealogy_, and several other books that Professor Flitwick told her would nicely supplement the subjects she was taking. Books bought, they headed to the store that Haylee had been looking forward to all day: Ollivander's.

The store was creepy, with boxes stacked from floor to ceiling. And though it was impeccably clean, it let of an air of an ancient building that was falling into disrepair. So intent in her observations was she that she jumped when a voice rang out. "I wondered when I would be seeing you Miss Potter."

Seeing her calm he continued, "It's seems just the other day that your parents were here buying their first wands. Your mother's was a willow wand, 10 ¼ inches, and quite nice for Charms work. Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand, excellent for Transfiguration."

As he said this, Ollivander was moving around the store, pulling out boxes, when he had deemed it enough, he returned to Haylee and handed her a wand. One by one, the wands produced results ranging from disastrous (though nothing that a wand wave couldn't fix) to nothing at all. Finally, Ollivander murmured to himself, "I wonder." And wandered off to a hidden part of his shop before returning with just one box. "Holly and phoenix feather, quite an unusual combination, but for one such as you, I suspect it to be the perfect match. Go on give it a wave!" He said, handing her the wand.

It felt warm in her hand, and she gave it a wave, producing a comforting feeling and a shower of red, green, and blue sparks. "Oh yes, but how curious. Yes, most curious." Ollivander muttered.

"Excuse me, but what's curious?" Haylee asked, despite the life-long training to not ask questions.

"It's curious that I would sell you this wand, when its brother gave you that scar. We should expect great things from you, Miss Potter, of that we can be sure. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

"Who's that?"

"It is not my tale to tell. You'll be told soon enough, and indeed, I expect you to know more than most before the end. Good day, Miss Potter. Filius."

Haylee was glad to have left that creepy shop, but she did wander what the old man meant. "Professor? What did he mean?"

By now, they were back in the Leaky Cauldron, and he ordered her a butterbeer for while he told the tale. "I didn't quite expect to have to tell you that story, but your Aunt made it clear that she didn't talk much about the war and our world." And he was off, telling Haylee the details of the war that nearly torn the world apart. He told her about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, about the Order of the Phoenix, and the fight that they had come too close to losing. Haylee could tell that he left out many details, like why Voldemort had gone after her family, but the story was nearly overwhelming enough as it is. And when he was done, he apparated her back to her house, into the backyard, before handing her another envelope made of parchment.

"This has your ticket to the train, it departs at 11 o'clock from platform 9 ¾. Your Aunt knows how to get you onto the platform. Now I best be off. Happy Birthday again Miss Potter. And I shall see you on September 1st."

* * *

When she got home, it was four hours later, and her Aunt had told everyone invited to her party that the barbecue was moved and was now dinner, because something unexpected came up in regards to Haylee's inheritance that had to be dealt with immediately. Her party was a hit, just like every social event that Petunia ever planned. As the host, she was to mingle with everyone, before she could talk to the few people she considered friends, though they weren't close by any means. Though unfortunately, one girl was also going to St. Teresa's, so Haylee had to quickly tell the cover story Aunt Petunia had remembered being used for her mother.

"Oh, I found that my parents had put my name down for the same school that they went to. It's an exclusive school for the gifted located up in Scotland. So I am attending there instead of St. Teresa's, my Aunt is quite proud of my acceptance."

When the party was finally over, Haylee went over to her Aunt and told her the details about when she'd be leaving and that her supplies were hidden under her bed, and that her owl would stay in her room unless it was nighttime. Her Aunt also mentioned that her mother's old trunk was now in her room, and that she could look through it if she followed the same rules regarding her own supplies.

Haylee counted down the days to her departure, because though her Uncle and Cousin still thought she was going to St. Teresa's, her Aunt knew otherwise, and was noticeably cooler to her niece, enough so that it was picked up on by the rest of the family. She was also excited to be studying magic and learning about the world that her parents had lived in. She dug into her books, and found Charms to be her favorite subject, though History and Potions were close ties. And it was from her history book that she found the name for her owl, Hedwig, after the German witch St. Hedwig. She passed the summer reading and practicing the wand movements in her room.

A week before September 1st, Haylee approached her Uncle Vernon about a ride to King's Cross to get to school. Thankfully, her Uncle didn't know that St. Teresa's was in Surrey, or else Haylee would have had to explain to Uncle Vernon the change in schooling, which her Aunt had expressly forbid. However, her Uncle asked no such questions, and promised to give her a ride to Kings Cross.

The last week passed the slowest it ever had. So excited was she to get to school that she longed for a way to speed up time. Slowly, but surely, the first of September arrived, and they left the house. Though before she left the house, she let her owl out so she could fly to Hogwarts on her own before activating the password to shrink the cage down. Her Uncle looked at her trunk appraisingly, but Petunia explained that the school loves tradition, and houses the girls in lodgings styled like Victorian England and wants the girls' luggage to fit with the décor. The ride passed in silence, and when they arrived at the station, Aunt Petunia got out of the car and led her to the platform.

"I've only been a couple of times with Lily mind, but I believe that to get on the platform you would run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

Haylee looked at her Aunt, unsure whether she was serious or not, as she was about to ask for clarification, she heard "- packed with muggles of course." And knew that a wizarding family was nearby, and once she noticed Petunia's pinched face, the suspicion was confirmed.

A woman approached that Haylee recognized to be the matron who had complained about the price of dragon liver, and asked if they needed help with the platform. "You look a little lost dear, and I couldn't help but wonder if you needed any help?"

"Yes please ma'am. We aren't entirely sure how to get onto the platform. My aunt came here before with my mother, but she's not entirely sure."

"Oh, no problem. Just watch my boy. Percy- if you would?" The boy named Percy made a brisk walk and disappeared beyond the wall. Then she motioned to her other sons, two identical boys to go through the platform.

"All right Fred, you go on through the platform."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George, honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

"All right George, go on through."

"Only joking, I am Fred." And with that, he broke into a run and disappeared on through the other side, followed shortly after by George.

"Okay, now, you can go before Ron, he's a first year as well. Best to do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous."

"Bye Aunt Petunia, I'll write you and see you next summer." Haylee said, giving her Aunt a brief hug. "Thank you so much Mrs.?"

"Weasley, dear."

"Well thank you Mrs. Weasley! See you Ron." Then Haylee began running towards the wall, sure that despite all evidence to the contrary that she'd crash. Just as she was about to approach the barrier she closed her eyes, and when she didn't crash after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes to the sight of a scarlet steam train surrounded by tons of wizarding families seeing their children off. She quickly boarded the train and found herself an empty compartment in the back. However, she soon had a problem, as she could not pick up the trunk all by herself.

"Want a hand?" Came a voice, and when she looked to find the owner, she found that it was one of the twins from earlier, Fred she thought, but not having much to go on besides voice, it could just as easily have been George. At her nod, he called to his twin, "Oy, get over here! Help me get her trunk."

"Thank you boys." she said, as she moved her hand to sweep the hair of her slightly damp forehead.

"Blimey! You're her-"

"Aren't you?" George chimed in.

"She is." said the other twin.

"Who?" Haylee asked with slightly narrowed eyes, not wanting the boys to start the hero worship Professor Flitwick said she might endure.

"Haylee Potter, of course. Are you?"

" Yes, I am Haylee Potter."

The twins stared just a bit, a hint of red on one of their faces. They opened their mouth to start the bantering she could already tell would feel like a tennis match when a voice called out for them. Hearing the voice they left with a quick "See you at Hogwarts!" before they were off to say good-bye to their family, leaving her alone in the compartment. Soon enough, another red-headed boy came in, the youngest, Ron she thought he was called.

"Everywhere else is full, mind if I sit here?" He asked as the train lurched to a start.

Shaking her head to indicate that she didn't mind, she resumed the staring out of the window, watching London slowly passing by. Not much later, the compartment door opened again, revealing the twins yet again, already dressed in most of the Hogwarts uniform. "Oh, there you are Ron, look we'll be down near the middle of the train, Lee's got a tarantula. Do you want to come?" one of the twins asked with a teasing glint in his eye. Ron merely shook his head, but to Haylee, the tarantula sounded fascinating. "Oh by the way," the twin on the left spoke up, "We should introduce ourselves properly. I'm Fred and he's George."

"Would you mind if I came along then? I've never seen a tarantula before." It was true, the one time she went to the zoo; there had been no tarantulas or any other large spiders visible.

The twins shrugged, then the one on the left said, "Sure. Are you sure you don't want to come Ron?"

Ron shuddered, "I'm good thanks, you go on."

Walking down the train with Fred and George proved to be interesting; they were stopped frequently, and seemed to be rather popular amongst the students. Eventually they reached the middle of the train, and they opened the compartment door, Lee Jordan turned out to be the boy she had spotted briefly on the platform with the dreadlocks and a box.

"Hello, you must be Lee. I'm Haylee." She reached out a hand for him to shake, and she saw his eyes flit up to the scar on her forehead, but he didn't mention anything, and simply shook her hand.

At first the boys, one of the twins especially, was slightly uncomfortable at having her in the compartment. Though whether it was because she was famous or a girl, she didn't know. But their discomfort eased when she proved to be unafraid of the arachnid and when she showed no sign of being a git because of her fame.

The conversation got to a slow start, eventually reaching the subject of Quidditch, which Haylee wasn't entirely sure about. When she asked for more details, the boys looked horrified at that before diving in to a lengthy explanation on the game and going about the position of Beater, which she found out was the position that both twins played for the Gryffindor team.

"Wow, it sounds so much better. I bought _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and the pictures were good, but it sounds so much better hearing about it! When do we learn to fly?"  
"A couple weeks into the first year-" George replied.

"And if your dad's anything to go by, you'll be a natural at it." Fred finished, or at least she thought it was Fred. She really was going to have find someone way to tell them apart.

After a talk about Quidditch, classes, "The hardest class is Potions, because the professor despises Gryffs and favors the Slytherins," and the Hogwarts grounds, there was a knock on the door. Haylee opened the compartment to find a woman pushing a trolley filled with sweets. Lee bought a mound of snacks, but the twins did not, so Haylee took her turn. Not knowing what was good; she bought a bit of each, and paid the trolley lady 12 sickles and 4 knuts for the lot.

"So, what's good boys?" she asked, while encouraging Fred and George to help themselves. "I doubt I can eat this all."

That followed with a crash course in wizarding sweets, and she found that when she got good ones, she quite enjoyed Bertie Bott's, but that apart from the card, she didn't care much for the Chocolate Frogs as they were too sweet. But her favorites were Chocolate Cauldrons and Pumpkin Pasties.

The last interruption during the ride was a boy, "H-have y-you seen a toad? I've lost him."

"No, sorry. But maybe you can ask an older student to do a spell for it. Summon, I think?" replied Haylee, the boy then left with a grateful look, saying that he'd do that.

Soon it was dark and there was an announcement saying that they'd be at Hogwarts in 30 minutes. She said her goodbyes to the twins and Lee, and they told her "Hope to see you in Gryffindor!"

She was completely in her uniform, and not a moment too soon, because the conductor announced then that they were at Hogsmeade Station, and that their luggage would be carried up separately. She disembarked from the train, following the mass of students.

She heard a voice over the din, calling out to all first years, "Firs' years, this way!"

When she reached the voice, it was easy to see how his voice carried over the din of people. He was easily the tallest person she had ever met, and a voice to match. He looked kind though, and he gave her a hello when she arrived.

After the last first year had gathered he started talking again, "Right then, we'll be getting to Hogwarts by boat, and mind you, no more than four to a boat. Don't need no body drowning or tossed back on board by the giant squid."

Haylee spotted the boy from earlier in a boat by himself and got in. She was followed shortly by a black boy and a girl with bushy hair.

"Hello, I never caught your name, did you find your toad?"

"Oh, I-I'm Neville Longbottom. Asked someone to summon it like you said, and he's in my pocket now."

"That's good; I'm Haylee by the way. Who are the rest of you? Any of you from wizarding families?"

"I am Hermione Granger. I'm muggleborn."

"And I'm Dean Thomas, and the same here."

"Longbottom's an old family name, I'm a pureblood."

"I'm also from a wizarding family, though muggle-raised. Half-blood, I think, my parents died, and my Aunt and mother look nothing alike, so I don't know for sure. Most likely half-blood though. I'm looking forward to starting."

"Me too! I've got all my school books down by heart- I only hope that it's enough." the bushy haired witch said.

Haylee snorted at that, "Oh I reckon it's more than enough, course the professors don't appreciate you just mindlessly spouting the book, so I hope you did more than just that."

Hermione sniffed, but did not reply as the impressive sight of Hogwarts came into view, and shortly after that, they docked the boats.

"Right now," called the giant, "We'll be heading up to the school where you'll meet Professor McGonagall before heading off to the Sorting Ceremony."

* * *

That's the second chapter done. The next one should be posted fairly quickly as well, as should the whole first year. After that, well I make no guarantees. One last thing, please review, it's helpful to know if someone's OC, or if Haylee is heading in the way of a Mary Sue.


End file.
